Seeking Micronations
by Hisui98
Summary: Sealand and Wy set out to find the other micronations in the world to befriend, but Wy's intentions change from when they leave to when they are done. From Wy's POV
1. Chapter 1

13 November, what a glorious day for me!

I wore my best gown, and declared my independence from the Mosman city to become a country of my own! I was sick of eleven years of arguing about my existence, I'm obviously here and I have needs, so I finally just gave up, and said "You know what, I'm gonna be a country!" and I'm glad I did.

Once the mayor rang out those last words, "I now declare The Principality of Wy an independent nation," it was official. I could do whatever I want, whenever I want with no interference with my big brother Australia.

After the ceremony, when I went home to my big, spacious house that I had all to myself, took off my gown, put on my cuddliest pajamas, and crawled into bed for the night, spending my slumber dreaming of what I could do with my newfound power. It became like counting sheep, the possibilities could go on for as long as you wanted to, but this list lasted until I fell asleep.

In the morning, I was awoken quite early by the ring of the doorbell. Not even bothering to brush my hair or change clothes, I went to the door. _Probably one of those stupid salespeople again,_ I thought. _And the day after my independence is declared? How rude can you get!_

_Well,_ I considered, _perhaps they have some sort of a new country welcoming committee that I never knew about. _Then I realized that I'd be opening the door to them in pink puppy pajamas and a mad case of bedhead that made me look a bit like Medusa. _Meh, oh well._

I opened the heavy wooden door to a small surprise. And by small surprise, I really mean **small. **Standing outside my door is a boy a bit shorter than me but probably about my age with huge blue eyes, blonde hair, and a sailor outfit. So basically, he's either selling boats or fishing crap.

"Well, they've got some new tactics now," I mumbled to myself in observation "Send a cute little boy to the door and he could sell anything"

I began to shake my head no before the boy got to speak and said "No, mate, just no." and shut the door slowly.

Apparently this boy woke up rude this morning, 'cause he decided to stick his foot in my door.

"Look, kid," I began "I don't know what you're selling, but this is a country of its own and federal law states NO SALESPEOPLE ALLOWED!" I shouted as I slammed the door. I, of course, made this law up on the spot since the only law possibilities were in my dreams last night and I haven't really had time to make them a reality.

Okay, come on now.

His foot is STILL jammed in my door and that HAD to have hurt, is he wearing steel-toes shoes or something? So I finally give up and reluctantly ask him what he wants.

He smiles as he says "I'm Sealand, and I came to make friends with you!"

You're kidding.

Sealand? This boy isn't even a country, what's he wanna make friends with me for? Probably to take me down and pull him up to higher ranks with the other countries. If he thinks I'm gonna let him get away with that, he's got a whole 'nother thing coming

I tilt my head and glare "But I'm totally different from you." His smile fades as I say "I've been recognized."


	2. Chapter 2

"B-but we're still micronations, right?" he stutters "We micronations have to stick together!" he finishes, regaining his confidence.

"Well you don't have to be friends with _me,_" I counter-argue "If you want a micronation friend so bad, why can't you just go find some _other _micronation to be friends with?"

"I don't know where they are," he says "I only know where you are because I saw you declaring your independence on the news and, well…" he trails off.

I nod, urging him to go on. Let's hear this bloke's sob story.

"It was inspiring to me" he finishes.

My eyes widen, my heart both flies and sinks at the same time. _He_ was inspired by _me_! I'm only eighteen, how could I be an inspiration to someone else already? I mean, I became a country, so what? That doesn't make me an _inspiration! _He would be more rightful in being inspired by big countries like big brother Australia or England, not a small, new country such as myself.

As I regain composure from the shock of his statement, I come up with an idea.

If I take him to **all **the other micronations in the world, one is bound to want to be friends with the little annoyance,

"Hey," I begin "How 'bout I take you to all the micronations in the world so you can make friends with them?"

It'd be a long trip, but this kid's definitely not gonna get off my back, so I oughtta introduce him to some new people.

"Really?!" he replies excitedly "That'd be awesome!"

I take him inside and pull up a map, labeling the micronations.

Seborga

Molossia

Nikko-Nikko

Ladonia

Kugelmugel

TRNC

I hesitate as I think of adding my mentor, Hutt River onto the list. He would be the most helpful if this boy wants to become a country, but do I really want to help him, or just get rid of him?

"I think that's all!" I exclaim, my voice going a bit high with the lie. Thank goodness he hasn't known me before today, or he would be able to read that I was lying like big brother Australia does. I giggle in my head as I realize that every time I've tried to lie to my big bro, he caught me.

But then I look over at his wide-eyed, eager expression, and I don't think he would have noticed that I was lying even if he had known me all my life.

"Wow," he sighs "I can't believe I get to make friends with all of them!"

"Well, if they want to" I reply in my 'don't-get-your-hopes-up' voice. Some of them might not want to be friends with some annoying little fort in the middle of the ocean, and I wonder why? I joke to myself.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_HOLY FLUPPING FLAB THAT WAS SHORT 0.0_

_So sorry about the wait, I've been stretching it and then I tried to figure out ^how^ to add a chapter…HI I'M A NOOB._

Sorry if I had some verb confusion in there, I have a feeling that I mixed up some past and present-tense verbs. I do that in almost every story I write and I'm sorry if it bugs you, it's just very confusing for me :(. ~Hisui


	3. Chapter 3

"We should really get started heading out of here if we want to find all these guys in a decent amount of time." I said. It also means I can get rid of him faster, thank goodness!

"Okay~!" He replies in a little sing song voice, that I honestly have to find adorable, no matter how much I want to be bugged by it.

So I make my way over to the heavy wooden door, which leads to the front garden, with Peter skipping along beside me. I open the door, with a sight that reminds me that I have yet to receive my driveway. I gesture for him to go out first but he shakes his head, takes the door handle and says "Ladies first!"

I'm shocked. The only person to ever hold the door open for me was big brother Australia, and he was playing a prank on me every time he did it until I caught on, so I'm a bit suspicious at first, so I cautiously walk through the doorway into the front garden, and am relieved and flattered that he was not simply pulling a fast one.

Once we hit the path leading out to the car, he catches up after locking the door and strides beside me, whistling a tune I've never heard before when Seborga suddenly falls out of my tree, dripping in…

Ketchup?

Peter jumps, clearly startled by the strange boy falling out of my tree, and I couldn't say any less about myself until I really think about it. I sigh as I say "Seborga,"

"Yes?" he replies

"Are you stalking me again?"

"Well, you must realize your natural, youthful beauty Alyson*!"

"Oh dear Lord…" I groan, shaking my head in disbelief of what he just said.

"Hey," Peter begins to say "Wasn't he on our list of friends to make?"

"Yes, yes he was" I confirm to him. He has a name for the list of micronations now? "List of friends to make"? I go along with it, slightly shaking my head a bit more.

"So Seborga," Peter says "How'd you like to be friends with us?"

"It's Romeo," he replies "but yeah, sure kid. Just help get me down and let me wash off first"

Peter and I help him down from the tree and show him inside. As we re-enter the foyer, Romeo turns to me with a perverted smirk that almost reminds me of the time I met Francis and he tried to flirt with my brother. Not me, the girl, but my brother, and I can't say I was jealous, to be honest.

"What?" I ask, prepared for any answer he could possibly give.

"How 'bout you join me in there when I clean off?" he says in his not so subtle 'wink wink nudge nudge' voice.

"No, Romeo," I sigh "You will be perfectly fine in there by yourself."

He sighs and mopes away to the guest bathroom, obviously disappointed that he didn't succeed in 'getting lucky' with a barely legal girl nation. He's been telling me I'm pretty and hanging out in my tree for a few months now, but he's no more than a nuisance.

But honestly, the ketchup confused even me. I shrug, figuring he must be mixing it up, trying to be kinky. It didn't work.

Peter and I go back to the table and check Seborga off the list of micronations, that I refuse to call the "list of friends to make".

"Yay!" he exclaims "That was easy!"

"So our next stop is Molossia, then" I confirm, ignoring his optimism. I guess it's nice to have someone positive around, but I've always seen myself as more of a realist.

"Yup!" Peter replies in an excited, even childishly so, voice.

Seborga came out of the bathroom, ruffling his hair with a towel. I observed that he had borrowed some of the clothes I leave for big brother Australia, just in case we go on some adventure that results in our clothes being caked with mud. I sigh as I think, 'Those are the good times'. The shirt was loose, slightly exposing his chest and the pants were being held up by a ridiculously tight belt. As I find myself blushing, I remember his personality and snap right back to reality.

"Alright," I announce to the two boys "We ought to get going if we want to get to Molossia's house in a decent amount of time."

"What?!" Seborga's voice rings out in the echoey walls of my home. Peter jumps at the sudden and loud sound.

"Do you need to do something?" I say as I grit my teeth into a fake smile.

"My hair isn't fixed!" he exclaims. I roll my eyes as he says "What if we run into someone for me to impress, ifyaknowwhatImean?"

"Then they will have to wait." I state, crossing my arms firmly. I then turn on my heel and strut toward the front door with Peter following behind. I stop and turn back to Seborga, raise an eyebrow, and ask;

"You coming?"

He sighs and nods, throwing the damp towel into the bathroom. Upon passing me and seeing Peter skipping away into the garden, he lowers his voice, gives me a side glance and tells me, "You know you look really cute when you raise an eyebrow like that." I smirk and give him a playful punch on the arm as I tell him to get out.

As I turn on the stone pathway leading into the garden to lock the door, it sets in that I'm leaving my home. I mean, it's not like I haven't before, with all the adventures I have with big brother, but I'm just not used to having friends to go out with.

I hesitate, tense as I grip the key. Should I do this? I think. A moment later, I whip the key to the right, pull it out and jog to catch up with the boys.

"Um, Alyson?" Peter looks questioningly at me, furrowing his abnormally large eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"How will we get to Molossia's house?"

Well crap. I guess I didn't think it that far through, and I start to prepare myself to admit that I don't know when Seborga reminds me—

"We could take my dad's** plane!"

Oh yeah! Upon hearing this, even I find myself with a childish smile on my face. There are perks to being friends with a pervert, I suppose!

As we start to head out of the garden into what would be my driveway, I round the corner and see that the plane is parked in my field.

I should really get out more.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

*I will be using Alyson for Wy's human name in this story.

**Yes, I support Seborga being the product of Itacest, and yes someone gave N. Italy a plane. (WHO DOES THAT?!)

MAH GAWD~! I wrote a decently sized chapter! So now that the micronations have one country checked off their "List of Friends to Make", how will it work out getting Molossia in?


	4. Chapter 4

Peter, Romeo and I climb into the plane with Romeo at the prop. I'm a bit hesitant at first to let him fly the thing, but then I recall that it is his dad's plane and I don't really have a place flying it.

I strap in, more excited than I would expect as I look over at Peter kicking his legs that barely touch the ground. _He's only my height,_ I realize as I give him a smug smile and turn back to the front _that's kinda cute._ I stop thinking about it when Romeo yells;

"TAKING OFF!"

The plane lifts into the air, and the amount of drag makes me re-question my idea of letting him fly, but once we get into the air those thoughts drift away as I look out my window. _It's been so long since I've flown, _I think _I forgot how freeing it feels. _I smile and sigh in peaceful serenity until I hear—

"Estimated arrival time is 4 in the morning folks so I hope you brought your pillows!"

What. "FOUR IN THE MORNING?" I yell "FLY FASTER, I DID _NOT _BRING MY PILLOW THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Peter is startled by my outburst, and I'm sorry but I get bitchy when I'm annoyed! I see him regain composure and even starts to grin, looks at me and says "Wanna play poker?"

_Oh yes, _I think with a mischievous smirk. I've been taught to gamble by the best: Monaco and America. I can beat this kid anytime, anywhere!

"Absolutely" I finally reply as he pulls his worn-out deck of cards out of his bag*. He hands me the cards, trusting me to deal them, and I start to shuffle them on my table. I deal 5 out to each of us, and I pick up my cards.

2 3 4 5 6

Straight flush!

Peter looks at his cards, smiles (the young fool!), and throws in **one pound sterling. **I roll my eyes and put in my ante, used to betting considerably more even at the start. He looks at his cards again, presumably wondering if betting is worth it, and slides ten pounds to our pot. There's no way this kid's going to beat me, so I raise him straight up to one hundred. He immediately raises me one-fifty, I go to two hundred. Before I know it, we are going back and forth raising each other fifty each time until I get sick of it and raise his seven hundred to one thousand pounds. Now this is more of my kind of betting! He immediately raises me straight to two thousand, three, four! Damn this boy knows how to play! Before I know it, we're at £25,000 and I look at him, raise an eyebrow and say "Are you ready to see who gets it?"

"Yes!" He replies confidently. I chuckle, knowing I have him beat and I mumble "Easy win" as I lay down my cards, proudly proclaiming "Straight flush!"

I hear Peter giggle and see him grin as he lays his cards down, saying nothing. I look down at his cards:

10 J Q K A

Well I'll be damned. This kid got dealt a royal flush.

He giggles like a school boy as he rakes in the **twenty-five thousand pounds.**

My face twists into a scowl. "I'm going to bed." I grumble, turning over in the uncomfortable seat. Turns out that even though it went by so fast, it's already midnight, and I only have 4 hours to sleep.

I'm awoken around 2:30 AM by the plane rattling ferociously. At first I panic, thinking Romeo might have fallen asleep, but when I see he isn't I simply get up and walk up to the pilot seat. I stumble a lot along the way, partly because I'm still groggy and partly because the plane is violently thrashing back, forth, up and down.

"Romeo," I shout over the roaring engine of the plane "what's going on?"

"We're going down!" He yells "This is a one-engine plane and we're about to lose it! I'm trying to find an open place to land before it completely overheats, but you might want to wake Peter and get ready to parachute out!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me, now go!"

I run back to Peter's seat, shake him awake and tell him what's going to happen. He's surprisingly calm as he looks me in the eye and smiles.

"I'm a child of war, Alyson" he says "Jumping out of planes is fun!"

I smirk and shake my head. This boy has no surprises!

"Get suited up!" I hear Romeo yell "We just lost it!"

My eyes widen and I start to breathe shallowly. Shit, don't have a panic attack now! Shit, shit, shit! Tears start to silently stream down my face as I sit there frozen, unable to get up to get a parachute without vomiting. Remember the steps, remember the steps! One, relax your arms. Okay, got it. Two, relax your face. Three, get up slowly.

"ALYSON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Romeo yells "HURRY UP!"

+I walk slowly, feeling as if the world around me is going a thousand kilometers an hour straight back behind me. I reach out for a parachute and…oh no. I start to feel woozy and my eyelids turn to stone; my ankles start to give out, and I go black.

I wake up on the ground in a field, and when I open my eyes I am greeted by a glaring light. I sit up as I wonder, _Am I dead? _I look over as soon as my eyes come into focus and my ears stop ringing and I see Peter wrapped up in a parachute next to me when I realize my legs are still covered by it.

He saved me.

I passed out trying to get my parachute but he saved me. I could never understand how someone could care so much about someone that they barely know to stay on that crashing plane any longer, risking their life to save them.

I halt these thoughts when I realize―where's Romeo?

I stand up and survey the area and he is nowhere to be found. I start to call for him when I finally reach over and wake Peter, tell him what is going on and ask him to come help find him. We top the hill that feels more like a mountain when we finally realize where we are. I grin and look at Peter as he smiles back.

"Vegas!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

* You have no idea how close I was to calling it Sealand's man-purse.

Just gonna take a sec to thank my reviewers so far: YOOHOO'79, RaegyStorm, stsenna, and PridexWretchedluver4ever! Y'all are great, thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
